His Blue Hat
by SuicidalToeSocks
Summary: Dawn, after a humiliating loss to Byron, heads over to Iron Island to train, determined to face him again and win this time. But while in the cave, she meets a new and interesting man that leaves her red-faced and speechless. Dawn/Riley


**A/N: Yet another story I shouldn't be posting because I should be writing my next chapter for 'When Life Gives You Roses" fic. But I was playing my game and had to. Plotbunnies are stupid like that.**

**Also, this is a new perspective of writing I'm trying. First person past-tense. Usually it's present tense when I write first person, so we'll see if I like this any more.**

**W****e KNOW I don't own pokemon because the minor characters that don't get enough love are just that; minor characters. Like Dupilca? Yeah, she wouldn't be just a one-time character.**

I stood in front of the black entrance to the Iron Island cave. It was pretty foreboding, I would give it that. Of course, I also wasn't feeling too on top of the world either. I had just challenged Byron, the Canalave City gym leader the other day, and lost spectacularly. He had patted my head as if I were a little kid and told me to come back when I was older, and do some training in the meantime. I had pulled my hat down around my ears and stomped off to the nearest Pokemon Center to heal my team, then asked around to see if anyone knew a good place to train.

That was the chain of events that led me to where I was now, standing in front of the black entrance to the Iron Island cave. I squared my shoulders, puffed out my chest, and took a step inside. I was going to prove Byron wrong if it was the last thing I would do!

Immediately I was engulfed in darkness, and I saw little blinking lights in front of my eyes after being in the light for so long. I stood and swayed a little bit, letting my eyes adjust, then took off with a purpose down the staircase to my right.

I entered into a big, multi-leveled room that seemed to drop off at the end to my right. I cautiously edged my way around the floor, keeping one hand on my belt so I could whip out my Prinplup if I needed to. However, I made it around the floor without encountering any wild pokemon, and Prinplup remained unused. At the end of the floor, after slipping around a rusty oil drum, I fount myself facing a lift similar to the ones I had to use in Fantina's gym. Pleased with myself for making it that far, I stepped on and took the pleasant ride down.

Stepping off that, I suddenly felt a shift in pressure and air. It was slightly mustier, and my ears popped, meaning I was a fair distance under water by now. I shivered and wrapped my scarf a little tighter; I wasn't all that claustrophobic, but the fact that how many tons of water was pushing in on all sides of me was a slightly unnerving fact.

I was going to head off to my left this time, but something stopped me. To my right, I felt a bit of a dusty breeze wafting up the stairs, and I became a bit curious. Who ever heard of a breeze underground? Thinking back, it probably wasn't the smartest of ideas on my part, but I felt the need to check it out, so I detoured and followed the right staircase instead, opening up into an even bigger cavern than before!

This time, because of the size, small artificial lights had been put up on the high ceiling, so as to add a bit of brightness to the dull room. I looked around in amazement, listening intently to the noises of the wild pokemon around me. I could hear a few distinct calls of a few Graveler, but a few other noises as well. Maybe a Steelix?

Another breeze blew by me, and I quickly knocked my knees together and brought my hands down to prevent my skirt from flying up. I had to lift one hand to prevent my hat from blowing off too in the current, and stayed like that for a moment with my eyes shut as the breeze passed, so as to keep any dust and sand out of my eyes. When I opened them, something was lying on the floor at my feet. I knelt down to pick it up, then turned it over in my hands. It was a dark blue hat.

I turned it around, examining it carefully. One end was normal, as hats go, but the other end was spiky and oddly-shaped. A black band went around it, and the inside was made of black material as well. I raised an eyebrow at it. It looked almost like a pimp hat to me. I grinned at this idea, pulled my own hat off and replaced it with this one, and put my hands on my hips.

"'Ey baby, what's shakin'?" I said in an accent, similar to one I heard Damian use when he was pretending to be Prince Charming when we played Fairy Tale growing up. That kid was such a character. "How you doin'?"

I took a couple steps, slouching around in a circle with my thumbs hooked in my waistband, pretending they were pockets. I flashed a flirty grin from beneath the brim of the hat at a rock and winked, blowing a kiss over my shoulder when I turned away. "Catch'a later, baby."

Too late I heard the footsteps running towards me, and I quickly straightened up and looked at my feet, completely embarrassed to have been seen making a complete fool out of myself. I hoped to any higher powers out there that whoever it was would pass by me, but I had no such luck. My face turned pink when I saw a pair of black shoes stop in front of me, and I pulled the brim of the hat down further to shield my eyes.

"Hey..." the pair of shoes panted. "I think...I think you have my hat..." I moved my hands to the sides of the brim and pulled those down too, still facing the floor of the cave. I waited for the heavy breathing to stop before I answered.

"I'm sorry, I just found it here. It kind of blew this way and I didn't know it belonged to anybody and I just wasn't thinking so I put it on and–" I suddenly stopped when a hand put itself on top of the hat, right above my head. I could feel the warmth of it seeping through, and it gave me a little comfort.

"It's fine, I don't mind. It was just blown off with one of the pressure currents is all, and I'm just glad someone caught it before a wild pokemon did." The voice, now normal, was definitely that of a guy's. I slowly looked up, peeking out just over the brim at him.

Before me stood the most attractive man on the face of the planet.

He was taller than me, and seemed a few years older as well. He was dressed in a fancy suit, with dark pants, a blue jacket that had a dark collar and pockets, with a black shirt underneath that went all the way up to his chin, almost. Around his shirt he wore some sort of odd gold necklace. However, what caught me was his face. It was slightly pale in contrast to his dark hair, which stuck up at odd, choppy angles. One strand of it fell delicately in front of his face, and he had the kindest smile I'd ever seen on a stranger, save for Roark.

My face turned a deeper pink as I gazed on.

"Well, may I have it back now?" he asked, somewhat amused. I quickly whipped it off my head and held it out at arm's length, playing with the hem of my skirt nervously with my other hand behind my back.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just got so flustered and–" _Way to go, Dawn. You're such a spazz._

"It's okay, really!" laughed the man. "No harm done, right?" He took the hat and placed it on his own head. It matched the rest of his suit perfectly, as opposed to clashing with mine.

And Arceus, did it look _good_!

"Sorry about the sudden introduction," he said suddenly after his hat was securely where it should be. "I'm Riley, I live over in Veilstone, but I'm traveling around ended up here." He stuck out his hand to shake mine, and I hastily grabbed it and shook. His was warm and dry, and held firmly when we shook.

"I'm Dawn, I'm from Twinleaf Town in southwestern Sinnoh." I said. Usually with introductions, I have to say the location of my town as well, or people won't have a clue where I'm talking about. Apparently, I _do_ live in some little hick town. Riley, however, tapped a forefinger to his chin.

"Twinleaf Town. The one by Lake Verity, right?" he asked. I nodded vigorously at that.

"Yes! You've heard of it?" I asked. He nodded happily.

"I have! Very hospitable place, I've been there a couple of times before." he said. Arceus, how awesome was this guy? Adorable, and he's heard of Twinleaf, and also been there! He could hardly get any better!

"Nobody's ever heard of it before!" I exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

It was pretty much about then that I noticed we hadn't let go of our hands when we shook. Quickly, I pulled my hand away like I had touched a hot stove, and he laughed at my action.

"It's fine. You worry too much." he said, withdrawing his own hand. My blush returned, full-force, and I looked away. He laughed again. I liked it when he laughed. "You're cute when you blush, too."

_You're cute all the time._ I heard my mind scream out, but I thankfully managed to keep to myself. However, that comment knocked me off my feet. _He thinks I'm cute?_

"So, I have a favor to ask." he said. I nodded, still unable to speak, and he continued. "The wild pokemon are getting pretty restless around here, and I want to figure out what's going on. Besides, this isn't the place for a young girl like you to be wandering around by yourself. How about we team up and take the cavern on together?"

"I'm not a young girl!" I snapped, "I'm a fully capable person just like anybody else!" My fists clenched and I folded my arms, pouting. Riley looked down at me.

"Of course you are, I didn't mean it like that!" he said quickly. "To even make it this far is an honor itself. I mean, you have to have at least five gym badges, because Byron is the sixth leader, right?" He knelt down in front of me, resting a hand on my shoulder. It sent a zing of electricity down my arm. "Who said you weren't?"

Been to Twinleaf, cute, sense of humor, _and_ perceptive!

"Byron." I said quietly, looking off to one side. "I lost to him and he told me to come back when I grew up some more and did more training. So I came here, since everyone told me it was a good place to train." I glanced over at Riley, who stood up and kept walking beside me. His face was serious, for once.

"Yeah, well, Byron's like that." he answered finally. "He said the same thing to his son too. He offered me a job as a gym leader, but I declined because he should have considered his own son over me." I looked at him in wonderment. "He's a good guy, but misjudges people based on looks and age."

"Well, he rubs me the wrong way." I said stubbornly. "So I'm here to train my Prinplup so that I can rub it in his face next time I challenge him that I'm not just a little girl."

"How old are you, anyway?" Riley asked me. I hugged myself, knowing this was going to come up sooner or later, completely ruining my chances with Riley. I mean, the age difference was a big deal, obviously. I sighed.

"Thirteen." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? I don't know what he's going on about, you're plenty old enough!" he challenged. I looked at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He winked at me, and I felt color rise to my face once more. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard a little more than just that behind what he said. However, I didn't have any more time to ponder that before a pair of wild Graveler popped out at us.

"AHHH!" I screamed, jumping a foot in the air and clinging to Riley for dear life. He laughed and wrapped the arm closest to my around my shoulder to comfort me.

"However, I do think it is a bit adolescent of you to scream when a wild pokemon appears." he joked, tossing a pokeball. "Go, Lucario!"

"G-go, Prinplup!" I shouted, tossing a pokeball of my own. Our two pokemon formed before us in a flash of red, and I looked up at him when I saw his.

"You have a Lucario?" I asked. He nodded.

"Been by my side since it was just a Riolu. Lucario, use forcepalm!" he commanded. Lucario nodded and ran forward, thrusting the heel of his palm into the first Graveler. It howled in pain and stepped back a step or two, all four of its hands clutching at the spot Lucario had hit.

"Surf, Prinplup!" I shouted, pointing at the second, "Then use bubblebeam!" Surf hit both pokemon at the same time, while also raising Prinplup out of attack range, upping his advantage. Both attacks landed without fail, and the pair of Graveler was knocked out cold. I returned Prinplup, as Riley did his Lucario, and he then turned to me, entirely shocked.

"You said you lost to Byron?" he asked. I nodded sadly. "Are you kidding? With an attack combination like that? You were awesome!" My frown turned into a light, shy smile at his compliment.

"Thanks, but I usually save that move for contests." I said. "It appeals more to the judges."

"So you're a coordinator too, huh?" He leaned back and folded his arms to give me a once-over. "I must say, you're quite impressive for a girl your age. Taking on the sixth gym leader, taking part in contests, and going headfirst into Iron Island without a second thought. You've got spunk, Dawn. I like that."

I felt my cheeks turn red yet again at another of his compliments. "Yeah, well, you're from Veilstone, your Lucario is awesome, and you're dressed spiffier than anyone I've seen in a long time. And obviously, you have a few gym badges yourself if you were offered a job as a gym leader." I said. Riley nodded and we continued on our way.

"Well, I don't participate in contests like you do, so that's one for you. I also bet you're challenging the Pokemon League, aren't you?"

"Yup!" I answered proudly. "Me and my best friend growing up are competing to see who can beat them first! Except, he's always in such a rush, he'll probably get there first."

"You never know. Slow and steady wins the race." he said cryptically. I cocked my head at that comment and opened my mouth to protest when he suddenly slapped a hand over it and put a silent finger to his lips. He took his hand away, sure that I would stay silent, and took my hand and led me over to peek around a cropping of rocks.

Standing there on top of one of the slightly elevated platforms were a couple of Team Galactic grunts, clad in their weird uniforms and teal bowl cuts. I swear, there was hardly any difference in the grunts at all when it came to appearance. Either way, they were talking about something or other.

"Galactic grunts!" I whispered. Riley looked over at me curiously.

"You know those guys?"

"I've been seeing them all around Sinnoh, and apparently I've been 'interfering' with their plots. I just don't like them." I replied. Just like before, I set my shoulders back and walked forward, coming right up the steps to the two.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked, raising my voice. They both turned around and looked at me.

"What's with the kid?" asked one of them. The other squinted at me, then put a hand quickly to his pocket.

"She's that girl the Boss has pictures of all over the Office! You know, the one that's been messin' up our plans and totally crushed Jupiter and Mars?"

"We'll show you, girlie!" said the first, whipping out a pokeball. Riley stepped out behind me now, stomping up the steps to face them with me.

"So it's you two that've been causing all the problems and upsetting the pokemon here!" he growled at them, glaring at them from under the brim of his hat. "Why?"

"I don't know, the boss sent us here because he wanted to is all we know." the second one sniffed. "And it doesn't matter anyway, Team Galactic could always use a few new pokemon! What are you going to do about it?"

"Battle, that's what." I snarled, pulling out my Prinplup. "Or are you two too chicken?"

"Oooh, the little girl thinks she can battle, does she?" mocked the first.

"She's not alone, she has me." said Riley, stepping up and setting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. The two Grunts made kissy noises at us.

"Aren't you a bit old for an eight-year-old?" asked the second. "I mean seriously, pedo much?"

"Prinplup, show them who's boss!" I shouted, throwing the ball out. It even managed to hit the second grunt in the face I threw it so hard. Not that I was aiming or anything...

"Lucario, bone rush!" Riley shouted the command before it had even come out, but the second it did, it started its attack. Both grunts held up their arms to protect themselves from the bone that came flying at them like a boomerang, but the attack landed anyway, and came back and hit them a second, then a third time!

"Bubblebeam, Prinplup!" I commanded, "Then, hit them both with Metal Claw!" My beloved starter opened his mouth wide and released a torrent of thick bubbles at the Grunts, who shouted as the attack landed, then shouted more as he raked them with his claws. Riley stepped up, offering the final blow.

"Lucario, Forcepalm!" he shouted. Lucario's job wasn't so much as a Forcepalm as it was a push in the right direction. He walked over to the two trembling grunts and gave a hearty push to one of the, sending him toppling over into the other one, and causing them both to lose their balance off the edge of the rock they were standing on, completely bypassing the platform they were supposed to use to get to the lower level.

"Let's gt out of here, man!" said one of them as they scrambled to pick themselves up from the floor. "Those posters were right, she _is_ dangerous!"

Riley and I laughed as the two ran out of the cavern and returned our pokemon after congratulating them heartily. Finally, when our laughter settled down, he stood in front of me with his arms folded in an amused fashion. I stared back, unsure of what to make of it.

"So, this young trainer from Twinleaf is challenging the Pokemon League, participating in contests, training in Iron Island, completely overthrowing Team Galactic's plans, and she can't even beat the Canalave City gym leader?" he asked. Somehow, I find that very hard to believe." He gave me a half smile that, for some reason, made me blush again. Why was it this guy had such a radical effect on the color of my face? Seriously!

"Well, yeah..." I trailed off. Riley laughed lightly at this, then reached down into the pocket of his jacket and pulled something out. It was ovular in shape, and totally blue, aside from the black patches at the top and bottom. He handed it to me and I took hold of it, examining it. "What's this?"

"A gift from me. It'll help you with beating the gym, if you raise him enough." he answered. "I wanted that little guy to see the world, but I can't do that, unfortunately. You're challenging the League, so you'll see more of the world than me." He put his hand on mine, which was now sandwiched between his and the egg in my hands. "I know you'll take good care of it, anyway."

"I'll try." I said, nodding through the light pink that was tinted on my cheeks. This was a moment if there ever was one, I just knew it.

"Well, anyone who has the sense of humor enough to walk around pretending my hat is a pimp hat is good enough for me." he laughed, totally breaking said moment. I felt my cheeks tint pinker.

"I hoped you hadn't seen that..."

"It was cute." he assured me. "Just like when you blush." His hand was still on mine, and I felt his thumb rub across my hand. Surprised, I looked down at it, and then Riley leaned down and pressed his lips to my hot cheek. His hand squeezed around mine once, and then he pulled away altogether.

"What was–?" I started to ask, surprised I had the voice to speak, when he turned away and began to walk the opposite direction.

"After you become the Champion, look me up at the Battle Tower, okay?" he asked. "I'll be waiting for you." He tossed a wave over his shoulder at me, then disappeared. I stood completely still where he had left me, the spot he had kissed burning red hot on my cheek and the pressure currents of the tunnels blowing in my face.

A particularly strong current blew, and I brought both hands down to hold my skirt down again. When I opened my eyes, a blue hat was lying at my feet. I smiled and picked it up, then waited for Riley to return, but he didn't.

I shrugged and put the hat on my head, then went down the platform like I had earlier and out the door, back into the sunshine and back to Canalave, the egg clutched tightly to my chest.

Xxxx

"Back again, little girl?" Byron laughed, loud and long. This time, I stood across from him in his gym, a determined look on my face. "It's only been four days, are you sure you're ready?"

"More than sure." I assured him, and tossed out my brand-new Riolu, who was wearing a blue pimp hat on his head. He gave me a happy bark, then turned seriously to the battlefield, ready for the challenge.

**A/N: I don't know why I thought this was cute. Seriously, I was just walking along through Iron Island, minding my own business, and all of a sudden this idea hit me and I was like "ERGH MUST WRITE FANFICTION"**

**So I did. **

**By the way, Byron is my least favorite gym leader because it took me ten freaking minutes to beat him because his stupid Bastiodon kept using rest. Just in case you wanted to know.**


End file.
